Blessed and Gracious
by jychan
Summary: He may be the boss of the mafia world and defeat anyone with his dying will, but what she did to and for him was priceless. 2786


**A/N:** I claim no ownership over Katekyo Hitman Reborn! :)

* * *

**Blessed and Gracious**

* * *

Summary: He may be the boss of the mafia world and defeat anyone with his dying will, but what she did to and for him was priceless. 2786

* * *

"Tsuna-san, come on. You're missing out all the fun, you know. Don't be so grumpy just because it rained, you know. We can still swim even if it's raining." She called out to the brunette lad who simply was moping inside his office, looking at her through the window.

"I don't want to get wet." He said as she rolled her eyes. She disappeared for a moment, while Tsuna simply sighed. They were supposed to go swimming together since that was one of the few endeavors they could have in the compound.

"Tsuna-saaan!" She called in an enthusiastic manner as he turned around, only to see water splashing towards his face. The flowing water stopped for awhile as he wiped his face. Apparently, his intuition tells him that she left to get a water hose to splash him all over.

"Come and get me, Sawada Tsunayoshi." She teased him as she ran away from the window. He quickly leaped outside through the window, a smile unconsciously replacing the frown he was wearing earlier.

* * *

"What if I actually lose against my opponent? What if he tries to take away everything and everyone's lives? You can't tell me that it's okay to lose!" Tsuna shouted as he was at his wit's end. He wasn't sure on what he was going to do. The chance of him winning over his opponent was 50%. In other words, he may lose, as well.

"Then, don't lose. I never said that it was okay to lose!" Haru shouted back as Tsuna's eyes widened. It was rare for her to lose her calm, after all. "But please, don't ever underestimate the trust and faith we have in you by thinking that you would lose."

She panted as she hiked for more air before continuing.

"Please, Tsuna-san. Believe in yourself. For me? For Vongola? For everybody?" She pleaded as she suddenly hugged him tightly, tears falling down her eyes as she smiled at him. "Please don't lose."

And as if magic, he felt energy pulsing in his veins as he felt energized and stronger.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he immediately went into hyper dying will mode; his emotions ransacking all over the place as he saw the corpses of his parents lying on the ground. They will pay. They will have to pay. He was going to kill them. Absolutely kill them.

"Tsuna-san," She called as she had hugged him from behind and closed his eyes with her hands. "I know you're feeling frustrated and you would like to kill them, but would that be what Nana-san and Iemitsu-san would have liked? Would they want you to dirty your hands with their murderer's blood? Calm down, Tsuna-san. You know, it's okay to cry."

His dying will flame disappeared as he turned around to hug her tightly, tears falling down his eyes. She hugged him back tight as she patted his head.

"It's okay, Tsuna-san. Let it all out. It's okay to cry."

* * *

"_Makenai de donna ni, mukai kaze demo."_ Kyoko began her duet with Haru as she had a very calm smile on her face, yet her gaze was straight to the man she had been with for the past years._  
_

_"Hora sekai wa itsumo, kimi no mikata dakara." _Haru ended as she smiled towards Tsuna, who was grinning back at her. Haru chuckled, afterwards, before continuing the duet she had with Kyoko.

It was funny how simple she sings and laughs, but it makes his heart beat crazily. Not to mention his mood was extremely up to cloud nine.

* * *

"Tsuna-san," She murmured in her sleep as he turned to her side of the bed. He was still up, reading a book that she gave to him some years ago. "Whatever happens, I'll protect you."

He smiled at what she had said. After all, he was the Vongola Boss. He was the mafia boss. He was her husband. He was the one who was going to do all the protecting, yet for some reason, he knew that she did something really precious and essential to and for him.

After everything that had happened, he was just gracious that he was blessed with a very beautiful woman, who had fallen in love with him unconditionally. Nevertheless, it was assured that her unconditional love for him had also been reciprocated well. Yet still, he felt that it was all inadequate. Therefore, he was just simply gracious that he had been truly blessed.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews _por __favor_? :)))


End file.
